After Shawarma
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: The question on everyone's mind is "What is going on with Clint and Natasha?" Directly after the fight, Tony discovers something very interesting about the pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me! I love BlackHawk, and I decided to make a Oneshot about the team figuring out their relationship! If I get a good response, I might make a second chapter. I love the idea that they were married the whole time the movie was going on, and I hope you like this!**

DISCLAIMER- My name is not Stan Lee, and I do not own anything having to do with Marvel!

Everyone wondered what was going on between Natasha and Clint. They had all been watching the two assassins, curious. They said that they were just partners, but most felt that there was something more to the story. Something that they weren't telling the rest of the group. It all started with going out for shawarma.

The exhausted Avengers were sitting silently at a table in an only slightly demolished restaurant, plates of shawarma in front of them. It was quiet, but a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. It was a quiet that was much needed and well deserved. It was a quiet that was interrupted by Thor.

"This food is good!" He exclaimed happily, "What is it called again?"

"Shawarma!" Tony quickly responded, seeming to savor the word.

"You just like saying shawarma, don't you?" Natasha questioned, slightly cynically.

"Yes. Very much so." Natasha showed no change in expression to the untrained eye, but Clint scented danger. Natasha was always grumpy when she was tired, and the littlest things set her off. He moved his chair untill it was right next to her's, ignoring the pain in his leg and raised a hand to rest on her shoulder, causing the majority of the other Avenger's eyes to widen. Natasha let _nobody_ touch her without consequences, as they could all attest to.

However, instead of breaking Clint's wrist, like most thought she would, she did the unexpected: she slumped down and put her head on Clint's shoulder as he slid an arm around her. The others stared, open mouthed at the two, but Clint shook his head and then rested a cheek on the top of Natasha's head and stroked her hand with his thumb, leaving the others to wonder what had just happened.

Later, back in Stark Tower, in one of the non-destroyed rooms, all of the Avengers were lounging on the many couches in the room, nobody talking. Most were enjoying the quiet, even dozing off to sleep. Pepper had joined them, but only after yelling at Tony for ten minutes about risking his life again. She had been introduced to everyone, and re-introduced to Natasha slightly awkwardly.

Almost everyone had their own couch, except for Tony and Pepper, who were sharing, and Natasha and Clint, also sharing. They were in essentially the same position they were in the restaurant, except now they were sound asleep. Tony was the first to notice this, immediately pulling his phone out and taking a few pictures.

"Blackmail!" he whispered to himself, turning around just in time to come face-to-face with his girlfriend, the three other Avengers behind her. The three men looked faintly amused, be it at the sleeping pair, or at his predicament, he wasn't sure.

"Hand it over." Pepper said, holding out a hand. Sighing, he complied, hoping JARVIS had a good recording of the two that he could use instead.

They all jumped when they heard a noise, relaxing when they realized that it was only Natasha making a slight mutter in her sleep, something that sounded like Russian and turning a bit, moving closer to Clint. Tony smirked, just turning to leave when he noticed a thin gold chain around the redhead's neck. Now, he normally didn't care about jewelry, but she didn't seem like the kind of person who would wear jewelry while saving the world, and he had noticed it before, even when she was Natalie to him. Something compelled him to take a closer look.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked immediately as Tony's hand slowly reached out. "She's going to kill you!"

"She's sound asleep." Tony retorted quietly, but drew his hand back slightly and rethought for a second when Steve commented.

"How do you know?" Tony considered for a second before his curiosity won him over. He wasn't sure why he was so curious about the necklace, but he was.

"I guess we'll find out!" He gently pulled the chain out from under her clothes, revealing two golden rings. One was a simple band, like a wedding ring, and the other looked like it was braided, with a medium sized diamond on it. Tony turned around to face the others, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"She's married?"

"When did this happen?"

"To who?"

"In answer to your questions," Tony whirled around to see the Black Widow smirking, while Hawkeye sat up, amusement twinkling in his eyes. Natasha continued, "Yes, I am married. I have been for four years." She didn't answer the last one, leaving them no alternative but to ask.

"Who are you married to?" Bruce asked, even though he already thought he knew.

"Me." Clint drew a chain from under his shirt, revealing a gold wedding band.

There was a few seconds of silence before anybody spoke.

"Oh my god!" Pepper squealed. "Congratulations!"

After that, everyone had some sort of congratulations for the couple, Tony just had to let everyone know that he knew they were together, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Does SHIELD know?" was Bruce's question.

The couple exchanged glances before Clint answered. "Fury either doesn't know, or doesn't care. The only person who knew was Coulson, it was impossible to keep anything from him." Everyone was saddened by the mention of the dead man, who was obviously close to the two agents.

"D**n right it is!" Everyone whirled around and Natasha and Clint ran forward to embrace the man standing in the doorway before anybody could do much of anything.

"Phil!" Natasha says with glee, hugging her old handler.

"How are you alive? Fury said-" Clint broke off with a look of realization on his face. "Fury."

"Yeah, Fury told everyone that I was dead, so that you would have a reason to band together to save the world." Coulson explained, while greeting the other men, "Speaking of Fury, he wasn't too happy when he realized that you all skipped medical treatment, so I volunteered to come and bring you to HQ. And it _is_ mandatory, Clint, Natasha." He interrupted the two before they could open their mouths causing the others to laugh; he obviously had a lot of experience with the two assassins.

They sighed, "Alright," said Clint reluctantly, knowing that arguing with the man would get him nowhere. "Let's get this over with."

They all crowded into the elevator, casting covert looks at the newly revealed couple who were tucking their rings away before facing Fury.

Later that night, staying at Stark Tower as Tony had insisted on, Clint and Natasha laid in their bed, simply enjoying eachother's company after being separated for so long.

After a long time of just laying there, Clint turned his head to his wife and whispered, "I love you."

"Love is for children," Natasha retorted half-heartedly. She didn't really believe it anymore.

"Then I'm a child." Clint said simply.

"I am too." was the last thing she said before burying her face into his chest and succumbing to slumber. Clint followed soon after.

** A/N- This didn't turn out exactly the way I planned, but I hope you all like it! Yes, I brought Coulson back to life, I hate the fact that he's dead! Please review! I love feedback!**

-Little-miss 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okayy, since school starts tomorrow, and I've had a good response for this, and I already had the next chapter written, I decided to post this early! This is Phil's view on Clint and Natasha. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Avengers.

_ "Says who?"_

"Me!"

"And what gives you the right to boss me around?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact that-"

Phil Coulson groaned. They were at it again. He tapped his com and spoke into it, "Agent Barton, Agent Romanof, I suggest that you stop arguing like children long enough to realize that the subject is leaving the premisis." Phil rolled his eyes at the stream of muttered curses in a variety of languages coming from the earpiece. "Hawkeye, are you in position?" After receiving an affirmative, he continued. "Widow? What about you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get ready, he's coming your way." All Phil had to do now was sit back and wait to see if any backup was needed, although with those two, the fight would probably be over before the other guy had a chance to get backup. Although they squabbled like an old married couple, everyone had to admit that they worked well together. Phil listened carefully to the sounds of fighting, waiting for the telltale whir of Clint's arrow to let him know when the job was done.

It came soon enough, and Phil spoke through his earpiece. "Is it done?" For the first time in a long time, he had to wait for a response. "Hawkeye? Widow?"

"Natasha needs medical attention!" came Clint's slightly panicked voice. Immediately, Phil sat up. He had been Clint's handler for years, and he hardly ever sounded so worried.

"Can you bring her out? Or do you need us to come in?"

"I can get her out to the front, we shouldn't draw too much attention. I'll be out soon."

Less than two minutes later, Phil saw Clint walking out the unguarded door that they had dealt with earlier, carrying a limp Natasha bridal style. Phil was amazed at how gently the archer carried his partner, as if she was something highly important and easily breakable. As he got closer, it became obvious to Phil how worried he was about his partner, which made him worried too.

Natasha was unconscious, blood trickling down her forehead from her hairline and back into her long hair, turning it even more red. Her face was pale and her eyes were closed, and the only indication that she was, in fact, alive, was the faint rise an fall of her chest.

"Get her inside, Dr. Grandone is waiting." Clint rushed into the truck and placed her on the bed, then sat down, his head in his hands and his hands shaking. Other people would try to console the assassin with empty promises, Phil however, knew better. Anything less than the truth would aggravate him, as he didn't want to be treated like a child.

"Mr. Barton, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to ride up front, it's too crowded back here." the doctor gently commanded. As if in a daze, Clint got up and moved to the front seat next to Phil. The ride passed in silence, but as soon as they stopped, the archer refused to leave his partner's side, even when she was in the infirmary, he kept a constant vigil in the seat next to the bed.

Once she woke up, Phil expected them to go back to bickering like children as usual, but he was pleasantly surprised. They seemed to have bridged the gap that had been separating them for the first few months that they were partners. On the job, they were unstoppable, off, they became the best of friends. When they sparred, it was like a choreographed dance, every advantage that one had was matched by an equal advantage the other had. Speed and agility matched strength and size to the point where the end of the match was only brought about by fatigue. Some of their matches went down in S.H.I.E.L.D history as the longest between two agents, one being almost a half-hour.

Two years later, Phil became aware that something in the duo's dynamic had changed. It was recently after their mission to Italy to stop a major drug lord. Directly after the fight, they got a message from Fury telling them that there was something they needed to deal with in Budapest. Somehow, during the fight, they got separated, and Clint was taken captive, his earpiece removed. Natasha, while she was trying to find him, discovered that her com wasn't working, they had somehow broken their connection so they couldn't call for backup.

Phil wasn't extremely clear on the details of how exactly they had ended up in Greece, but he knew it was something along the lines of disarming a bomb and following the culprits to Greece. He wasn't sure why it had taken over a week, but whenever he asked, they gave a vague non-answer and changed the subject.

Two years later, he learned what happened. Natasha was in the infirmary with a broken leg, and Clint wanted to be with her but was stuck in an office with Phil being debriefed. Phil could see that the assassin was nervous by the way his fingers were drumming on his leg, but he ha no choice but to stay.

"Is this going to take long?" Clint questioned for the third time.

"It will take as long as is necessary." Phil said patiently.

Clint hmphed. "Can we do this later? I want to see my wi- er, partner." His eyes widened at the slip, obviously hoping that Phil hadn't noticed. However, Phil was a professional, not to mention that he knew Clint better than anyone else. Save his partner, who was now revealed to be more than that.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "What were you about to say, Clint? Your wife?" Clint knew he was cornered and nodded. "How long now?"

The archer muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"Budapest," he said louder.

Phil smiled, "Congratulations!" When Clint looked up surprised, he continued, "I'm assuming Fury doesn't know?" Without waiting for a response, he added, "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Really?" Clint's eyes couldn't get any wider.

"Unless, of course, you want to tell him, in which case I could shoot him an email-"

"No!" Then he sat down again, "No, that would _not_ be a good idea. You won't tell?"

"I won't tell. Now, I believe you would like to go see your wife, I think we are done here!" The younger agent was up and out he door immediately. In fact, Phil could practically see a cloud of dust behind him. He shook his head, chuckling. If someone had told him four years ago that the bickering duo would get married, he probably would have laughed in their face, but somehow, he wasn't too surprised.

As unsurprised as he might have been, he definitely couldn't say the same for the Avengers when they discovered it two years later.

** A/N- Hope you liked it! Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, and thank you in advance to any upcoming reviews! (Hint hint!)**

-Little-Miss 


End file.
